I'm Going Home and I'm Coming to You
by amitywizard
Summary: "Because, Ross, if Calum hadn't interrupted us we could've gone all the way that night!" Laura exclaimed, exasperated. Ross remained silent. Laura sighed. "And we're not even dating…" Oneshot. Give it a try. Strong T. Ross/Laura


**Hey Guys! Wow, my first ever fanfiction. This is a Raura fanfiction based off the season 3 cast party and the reunion. I know, it all happened a while ago. But I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally, Ross and Laura, or anything else you may recognize in this story but the plot.**

•

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so ca-"

Laura hit the "snooze" button on her iPad and groaned. 8:00 AM? On a Saturday? Um, no thanks.

She rolled out of bed and blindly trudged to the bathroom, grabbing her glasses along the way. She showered, put on sweats, and threw her hair into a bun.

"Morning, mom," The brunette said sleepily, as she trudged into the kitchen, grabbing an apple,

"Morning Laur-Laura, what are you wearing?!" Her mother exclaimed.

Laura looked down, confused, at her outfit. Yes, she looked slightly hobo-like, but she was staying home for the day. It was Saturday. "What?"

Her mother shook her head in disapproval. "Don't tell me you forgot,"

"Forgot what?" Laura said through a mouthful of apple.

"The reunion!" Laura's mother exclaimed.

Laura dropped her apple, her eyes widening. "Shi-shoot!" She exclaimed, careful to watch her language around her mother. "I completely forgot!" Then, it occurred to her, she would not have set her alarm for 8:00 AM on a Saturday without a very, very good reason.

"Go get ready! We have to leave in an hour!" Her mom shooed her away.

Laura hurried up the stairs, brushed her hair, threw on jeans and a gray striped top, grabbed her iPad, and ran downstairs.

Laura's mom handed her a donut. "Hurry! We have to leave in ten minutes!"

Finally, after all the rush of the morning, Laura and her mother were sitting in the car, on their way to Hollywood Studios. She grabbed her iPad and sent out a quick tweet:

"Heading to the #AustinandAlly set right now to reunite with the cast and officialR5! I missed them all so much! #LoveYouGuys #SeeYouSoon #SecondFamily"

Then it occurred to her - she would be seeing Ross. Her eyes widened. She would have to see Ross, and inwardly groaned. Laura hadn't really spoken to him since…the incident.

Flashback:

Laura sat on the couch of her dressing room on the Austin and Ally set, wearing her purple dress and converse before the season three wrap party. She tried not to think about the fact that it may be the last time she ever sat at that very spot.

There was a small knock on her door, and without waiting for her permission, Ross strode into the room and plopped down right next to her. Very closely, might I add.

"Hey," Ross said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Hi," Laura said, holding his gaze.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Laura broke it. "I'm going to miss you," she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly, and her eyes tearing up.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Ross said, his voice cracking and his eyes tearing up.

Laura looked up at him, suddenly aware of their close proximity. Ross slowly leaned in and their lips connected. It started out slow and sweet, but quickly grew rougher and passionate. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. Having never done this before, she kept her mouth closed, unsure what to do or what it would feel like. He bit and nibbled her lower lip until she opened them. Once she did, his tongue immediately entered her mouth, exploring her as much as he could. Their tongues moved together in an indescribable yet incredible dance. Ross broke the kiss, and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, biting and sucking and nibbling. Laura moaned ever so slightly, which turned Ross on, as if he wasn't turned on before. He bit her neck again, wanting to hear her voice. He succeeded, as Laura's moans grew louder and louder. She laced her fingers in his hair, tugging at their hairs at the nape of his neck. His hands were wrapped around the middle of her back, and their chests were pressed together. Laura's hands moved from his hair to his chest, then lower, near the hem of his white button down. His right hand moved to her stomach, then higher until they were right below her breasts, stopping there, while his left hand cupped her cheek. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Laura," he whispered. She took his hand, and led it to her breast, never breaking his gaze. They kissed again, this time slower, yet growing more and more passionate. He slightly pushed her down, and hovered above her on the couch. Her hand slipped under his shirt and felt his amazing abs and chest. He was about to unzip her dress when-KNOCK.

"Are you guys coming out? The party's about to start!" Calum said, from the outside of Laura's dressing room.

"Erm-yes, we're coming," Laura said, still flustered from their kiss. They quickly got off each other, and fixed their clothes and hair. Laura noticed that Ross has a bit of her dark pink lipstick at the edge of his mouth, and smiled, but decided against telling him.

The rest of the night, they pretended their little make-out session never happened. Sure, at the end of the night, they hugged tightly for a while and even shared a quick kiss, but they didn't really communicate while Ross was on tour with R5. Both of them were not in the mood for any awkward confrontations, and just avoided talking to each other. Of course, they knew, they would have to discuss it sometime, but they both figured that day and talk could come later.

End of flashback:

Laura groaned inwardly. Apparently, that day and talk was today. She nervously fiddled with her shirt. She wasn't sure if she's ready for this talk…

Finally they pulled up at the Hollywood Studios parking lot. As she got out of the car, she saw Ross getting out of his with his family as well.

Oh crap, she thought. Please don't see me…

"LAURA!" Rydel squealed, running towards her. Too late.

"RYDEL!" She screamed, as she was always happy to see her friend. They hugged tightly.

"I've missed you!" Rydel smiled.

"I've missed you, too!" Laura smiled right back, "How was the tour?"

Rydel squealed. "IT. WAS. INCREDIBLE! It was so fun seeing all the cities, meeting all the fans, preforming all the time…but it's nice to be back home for a bit, you know? Oh, and something else may have happened…" Rydel trailed off. All of a sudden, Ellington came up and put his arm around her.

"Hey Laur," Ellington said, releasing Rydel for a second to give her a quick side hug. As soon he let go of her, he wrapped his arm back around Rydel, who smiled lovingly at him.

Laura looked between the two. "Did something happen on tour?"

"Well-" Ellington began, but Rydel cut him off. "YES! We started dating! We're keeping it a secret from the fans for now, but as you know we've been dropping a few hints here and there through social media! Oh my god, Laur, you have NO idea how hard it was for me to keep it from you, but I wanted to tell you in person."

"OH MY GOSH!" Laura squealed. "RYDELLINGTON!" Ellington and Rydel laughed at this. "No, but honestly guys, I'm so happy for you…and it's about time!"

"Thanks, Laur," Ellington smiled. Rydel nodded. "While we're on the subject…what's happening with Raura?"

"Raura?" Laura asked, "As in Ross and I? Nothing. We're friends. That's it."

Rydel scoffed. "As if. It's obvious something happened on the night of the wrap party."

"Nothing happened!" Laura said. Ellington and Rydel looked at her with an 'are you serious?' look. Though she may be an amazing actress, she's a terrible liar.

"Whatever you say, Laur. I'll meet you guys inside," Ellington said, quickly pecking Rydel's cheek and walking inside. Rydel smiled dreamily, and Laura smiled at their cuteness. "I'll be going inside too. If you and Ross end up making babies tonight, I won't say I told you so." Rydel said, turning to follow her boyfriend.

"We won't be making babies!" Laura called out, but Rydel was already gone.

"I wasn't aware that was on our list to do, Ms Marano," Ross. He was standing there, in his Walk the Moon sweatshirt, arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"Hi, Ross…" She breathed out.

"Hey, Laur." He smiled. There was a short pause. "So, I guess there are a few things we need to discuss…"

"Yes," She said, trying to sound more confident then she really was. "But no one knows what happened except for us. And we're leaving it that way. The reunion will go on, we'll have a great time, we'll socialize and act like nothing happened. At the end, you meet me in my dressing room and we'll discuss."

Ross laughed a little at her forwardness. "Okay, Laur," He ruffled her hair and went inside. Laura rolled her eyes and followed.

As soon as they stepped through the door, they were tackled by a bush of dark, curly hair and a copper top.

"RAINI!"

"LAURA!"

"CALUM!"

"ROSS!"

The four embraced again, and Stormie snapped a quick picture to upload to Instagram.

"I've missed you guys way too much!" Raini said, tearing up a bit. Calum rested his elbow on her shoulder. "You know, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm an armrest!" She snapped, though her smile shone through her voice.

Ross smirked at this exchange. "I've missed you guys, too!"

Calum smiled. "Bitch, please. You probably haven't thought about us a bit, Mr. World Traveling Rock Star." He was joking, obviously.

"Oh, shut up," Ross replied, jokingly. "I've thought about you guys…a lot," He said, winking at Laura. She blushed.

Raini and Calum caught this little exchange and smirked at each other. "Well, guys! Why don't we go enjoy the party? I've got to catch up with Rydel!" Raini smiled, and dashed off, Calum following her.

Ross and Laura awkwardly stood there, silently, until Laura cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go…um, hang out with Rydel and Raini…um…yeah," she said, dashing off. Ross smiled at her awkwardness and went to go find Calum and his brothers.

The rest of the reunion party passed by in a blur of hugs, hellos, and photos until it finally came to an end. Ross's family left, but he stayed behind with some stupid excuse of leaving something in his dressing room at the season 3 wrap party. He walked towards Laura's dressing room and knocked.

"Just come in," Laura said. Ross did as he was told, and sat down next to her on the couch. They looked at each other. It was like deja vu.

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips were about to touch, she pulled away. "Ross…we have to talk."

"Do we really need to?" He said, his voice cracking. Their lips slightly brushed against each other until Laura pulled away again.

"Yes, Ross, we have to." Laura moved a little farther away from him.

"I don't understand why we need to talk. Why don't we just go with the flow?" Ross said, moving a little closer.

"Because, Ross, if Calum hadn't interrupted us we could've gone all the way that night!" Laura exclaimed, exasperated. Ross remained silent.

Laura sighed. "And we're not even dating…"

Ross looked down. "Maybe we should change that…?"

Laura looked up at him. "Wha-what?"

Ross looked at her. "Maybe we should…"

"…date?" Laura said, finishing his sentence softly.

"Maybe…but only if you want to!" Ross said, abruptly.

"Ross…" Laura whispered. "I just don't know-"

"Don't know what, Laura?" Ross said, standing up and raising his voice a little. "Don't know if you can? Don't know if you can date me? What, can you not handle it? We literally made out that night, Laura, and if I remember clearly, you were perfectly fine with it. Or was that just your hormones? You know what Laura, I've had it. You're ALWAYS avoiding the topic of Raura in interviews. You even said that it was a mountain in Peru or some shit! You completely denied knowing what it is in the live stream, you said you thought it meant Raini and you! Laura, why? Why are you-"

"Why am I what?" Laura got up, raising her voice as well. "Why am I trying to save our friendship?"

"Don't give me that crap, Laura," Ross said, calming down a little. "How long till we stop pretending?"

Laura smiled a little. "You're quoting you're own character."

Ross laughed slightly. "I can't help it. Austin's a fucking genius."

Laura smiled, a bit wider this time. "You know…maybe we should try…us…"

Ross's eyes widened. "…Really?"

"Well, only if you want to. We really don't have to, I mean, why would you want to date me, like seriously, you could get any girl you want-" Laura was cut off by Ross's lips.

Ross's lips moved fast against hers. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted him. He pushed her gently, so she was laying on the couch, with him hovering above her, and sucked down her neck. Laura moaned, grasping his hair as his hand traveled lower, and lower until he reached her butt, which he gave a firm squeeze, causing her to gasp. Ross's hand moved back towards her waist, and kissed back up her neck and attached his lips to hers. Their tongues battled, his obviously winning. Laura reached down towards the hem of his sweatshirt, and pulled it off so he was left in a white undershirt. She slipped her hand under it and traced his abs with her finger. Ross moaned loudly into the kiss, then broke it. He rested his head on Laura's shoulder, trying to calm his breathing. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"So…I guess we're dating?" Laura said softly, still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah…I guess." Ross said, lifting his head up and smiling at her.

Laura leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm glad."

Ross smiled at her. "I'm glad, too." Then, he kissed her again, more passionately, and eventually his shirt came off, and her shirt thrown somewhere, as well. They did not go all the way that night, but they didn't need to. They had time.

Ross looked down at the girl sleeping on his chest and kissed her hair. "I love you," He whispered. "Don't ever forget that."


End file.
